Remember me
by SecretMindOtaku7
Summary: Lissana came back. Lucy gets kicked out of Team Natsu...Lucy quits Fairy Tail but comes back with 2 other mage. :P rated T ratings may change
1. Chapter 1

Konnichiwa minna~ This story is about...Lucy and Natsu! Read on to find out more...R&R

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR THE CHARACTERS

LUCY P.O.V

"Come on Haru" I said in annoyance as I walked around our house looking for my wallet. "I will be ready in a second" Ryu replied. Then i spotted Dora. "Dora, you ready yet?" I asked urgently. "Done, just waiting for flame-brain" Dora replied emotionlessly. " Done MOTHER! " shouted Ryu from his bedroom.  
TIMESKIP~ 15 MINUTES LATER

NORMAL P.O.V

Haru, Dora and Lucy boarded the train to Mongolia.

LUCY P.O.V

Fairy Tail...I'm home, I thought.

*FLASHBACK*

It had been 9 months since Lissana is reunited with Fairy Tail. I remember that day, we went to the KATHERDAL CHURCH (dunno spelling). Mira and Elfman was very happy that Lissana was back. I couldn't help feel happy for those siblings. That day on, I realised it would never be the same...

For months and months they partied and gradually I somehow became invisible until one day Natsu came towards me. My heart skipped a beat from my usual seat near the bar. I was esctatic! It had been like...i don't know...9 months since he talked to me. Most people would have been angry at me for not speaking to them for 9 months but I wasn't I remember back then how Natsu would mummur Lissana's name when he was asleep. "SOOO LUCE" he said " I was thinking if Lissana can join Team Natsu?" he asked innocently with puppy dog eyes. I couldn't resist them and replied a quiet 'yes'. Being a dragon slayer, he was able to hear that. "Its not what I meant Luce. I meant that IM KICKING YOU OUT OF TEAM NATSU" he said out loud completely oblivious that the whole guild was able to hear him. I was speechless. I sweatdropped, thinking what to say, I me-. My train of thoughts were interrupted by the infamous 'Titania'. "You are always complaining about how weak you are, you can grab hold of this opportunity and go on solo missions so you can train yourself to be stronger" erza said matter of factly.

Then Gray butted in. "And you are ALWAYS complaining about how we tend to destroy stuff and then some of our reward money is used for repairements"

"Come on LUCCE~" pleaded Natsu. "Your so weak and Lissana is better for Team Natsu! Don't be selfish" he said.

With that comment, I felt tears flooding my eyes. I looked away to avoid their stare thats seems to pierce into me. I was trying to get the information all in as it was quite sudden. I couldn't help but say 'yes, fine, replace her with me since she's a better medic, mage, nakama and a better eye candy' Once the word 'yes' came out of my mouth, I could help but feel like things will never be the same ever again.

"YOSH!" team Natsu exclaimed, " Cmon Lets go find a mission." I stared at them as they ran to the request board seeking for a mission. I couldn't help but notice that none of them looked back or asked me if I was ok. Then i spotted something from the corner of my eyes. It was no other than Lissana Strauss. Not only that but she was grinning like a maniac.  
I quickly ran out of the guild with tears in my eyes. I didn't know where to go so I let my legs to do the deciding. I ran through Magnolia's forest until I was so tired that that I couldn't even breathe or move. I stopped by a nearby stream and started to splash water over my red and puffy face. It was undeniably peaceful. Must be great to be away for the rukus for once, I thought. I looked around myself. I was surrounded by tranquil trees with their branches outstretched towards me as if lending me a hand. I smiled at that thought. I sighed and took a quick nap. So I rested myself on a rock bed. Once I woke up, I was feeling so what happy until Team Natsu's words replayed in my mind. Every word was like a stabb through my heart. I tried to control my tears and it actually worked! I mustered all of my strength to produce a smile that was obviously fake. I looked at my reflection. I looked presentable and peaceful. I laughed at that thought. My eyes darkened...why...Natsu...just when i was starting to develop feelings for you. I realised that at that moment when Natsu announced the dreaded news, I was too stunned to say anything deep in my heart like the fact that Lissana had been going on missions with Team Natsu for the past 9 months. I directed my anger onto my fist and started punching the ground until i felt a bang of pain erupting from my now distended and bleeding hand. I summoned Virgo to help me fix and once I was done, I went back to the guild.

When I opened the door, I found everyone unconscious. Must have been another party, I thought. I went and sat on my usual bar seat only to have been spotted by Mira. She greeted me and asked me to take Natsu home. I unconsciously replied with a bright and cheerful 'sure'. I started to carry him to find that he was actually light. Dread crept onto me only to find that I didn't know where Natsu lives. I sighed and took him to my place. But something unfortunate happened...Natsu, who was still drunk got me pregnant.

Once I found that i was pregnant i quitted the guild in order for Natsu to have a peaceful life with Lissana.

NORMAL P.O.V

Ryu was puking(because he had motion sickness) and stopped when he saw Lucy sleeping peacefully starting to shiver .Ryu and Dora stared at their mother with curosity.

Just when they were about to wake her up, the speaker came to life.

*ALL STATIONS TO MONGOLIA*

They woke Lucy up and started to depart from the train.

LUCY P.O.V

*sigh* This is it, Lucy. I thought to myself. Stay strong...

FIN~

HOPE YOU LIKE IT! R&R 


	2. Chapter 2

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL OR ITS CHARACTERS**

REMEMBER:  
Lucy quit the guild after discovering that she was pregnant, here is the whole Story :P'

LUCY P.O.V 12 YEARS AGO

The next day, I went to the guild at sunrise. I was greeted by the always bright Mirajane. I walked towards the bar where Mirajane was standing and sat on my usual seat.I greeted her back and asked if Master was here. Her face immediately crumpled into a concerned face. "Lucy, why are you looking for Master?" Mirajane asked. I smiled at her knowing that she is worried for me. "Its ok Mira, I'm just asking for a temporary leave" I replied with a large grin. Her eyes widen in shock. "W-Why Lucy? I thought you loved Fairy Tail?" she asked me. "Yea I do but if I have to go on solo missions, wouldn't It be better if I'm more prepared." I said with a fake smile. Mirajane wasn't convinced but she didn't continue to pry into my problem. "Master is on the second floor." Mirajane finally said. I thanked her went to the second floor.

*knock* *knock* "Come in" said a old and gruff voice. I entered and was greeted by Master Makarov. "What the matter, child?" he asked with genuine concern. I skipped to the chase and said "I want to leave Fairy Tail to train for a few years" "WHY? MY CHILD?" Master asked with obvious anger in his tone. Gomeno Master but I wish to leave it at that" I softly said whist dropping my head in shame. "Its your life and you have to choose your path, I cannot stop you but promise me you will be back?" Master asked. I lower my head in more shame causing my bangs to cover my face. "N-No promises" I said trying to not cry. Master closed his eyes only leading to more tears to spill on his face. He took my hand and muttered some nonsense and immediately my Fairy Tail insignia disappeared. I arched my eyebrows trying to adjust without my insignia.

**FIN~**

**HERE IS SO INFORMATION ON LUCY, DORA AND RYU**

RYU :

age:12

Gender: Male

Relatives: Lucy-mother, Dora-twin sister （so far in the story :P)

magic: Flame Dragon Slayer and Earth Dragon Slayer and telekinesis

personality: (just like natsu) really dense and reckless. Powers can grow when emotional. Always fight with his twin sister, Dora but If someone threatens people that he loves, he will KILL them! Really respects Lucy:his mother because of all the pain she had endured for them(the twins)

DORA:  
age:12 years old

Gender: Female

Relatives: Lucy-mother, Ryu-twin brother

magic: Flame Dragon Slayer, Ice Dragon Slayer and Time Ark

personality: easily frustrated, loud with familiar people but really shy near strangers. Really respectful to Lucy her mum and like Ryu, will kill people that dare harm people that she loves. Can gain power when emotional.

LUCY:  
age: 29

Gender: Female

Relatives: Dora and Ryu - daughter and son

magic: Elemental Dragon Slayer, Fire creation Wizard, Time Ark and Take-Over

personality: kind and forgiving. Can gain more power when emotional. Will be really MEAN when someone hurts her nakama and family

**Gomeno for any mistake! R&R**


	3. Chapter 3

**MINNA~ KONNICHIWA**

**BEFORE YOU READ, I MUST WARN THAT THE TIME IS NOT ACCURATE. . REVEALED LATER IN THE CHAPTER!**

_Previously:_

_NORMAL P.O.V_

_Ryu was puking(because he had motion sickness) and stopped when he saw Lucy sleeping peacefully starting to shiver .Ryu and Dora stared at their mother with curiosity._

_Just when they were about to wake her up, the speaker came to life._

_*ALL STATIONS TO MONGOLIA*_

_They woke Lucy up and started to depart from the train._

LUCY P.O.V

*sigh* This is it, Lucy. I thought to myself. Stay strong...

CHAPTER 2

NATSU P.O.V

"Lucy, why did you have to go?" I whispered to myself. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

*KNOCK* *KNOCK

"Oi, Natsu! The guild is waiting for us!" said Lissana as she quickly opened the door. Having sensitive ears, I was able to notice she was coming and had wiped my tears in time. "Yea, coming!" I said. I quickly got up and mustered a smile.

"YOSH! Another fine day for a mission!" I cheered.

AT THE GUILD

*NORMAL P.O.V*

"Where is Natsu and Lissana?" asked Mirajane.

"Flame-brain is probably late again" smirked Gray,

"Shut up" snarled Erza.

"O-Ok" whimpered Gray.

*THUD*

"Minna! Good Morning!" cheered Natsu as he held Lissana's hand. (Did I mention that they were a couple after all these years, Lucy was gone?)

"Good morning!" said Lissana with a smile.

"SURPRISE!" cheered the guild.

"W-What?" the confused couple.

"Oh my! Natsu! You are so dense and you, too, Lissana!" jokes Mirajane.

"Today is your 3rd dating anniversary! STUPID! mocked Gray.

"WHAT CALL ME, ICE PRINCESS?" roared Natsu.

"WANNA GO, FLAME BRAIN" Gray roared back.

"WHAT DID U SAY?" bellowed Erza

"N-nothing" whimpered Natsu and Gray.

*THUD*

The guild doors opened. It revealed 3 hooded person.

A loud wave of magical power wavered into the guild.

"WHO GOES THERE?!" asked Erza in a loud voice who was first to sense the incredible amount of magical energy.

The two smaller hooded characters squealed a bit and hid behind the tallest hooded character.

"NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, TITANIA!" screamed the tallest hooded character.

"HOW DARE Y-" Erza bellowed but was interrupted by Natsu.

"Who are you" sneered Natsu exposing his canine tooth who was also sensed the magical powers.

Wendy, Gajeel, Juvia and Levy turned in surprised

Wendy and Gajeel stared at the hooded characters as they started to notice their magical powers as well as Levy,Juvia and the exceeds.

The 2 small hooded character giggled.

"Don't you laugh at m-" said Natsu with obvious anger in his tone. He was clenching his fist.  
Lissana who was staring at them the whole time decided to calm Natsu down. She held his hand and tugged it a few times, signalling him to shut up. "GRRRRRR" growled Natsu.

Erza was about to speak but was interrupted(again) by a certain barmaid.

"He's at the second floor first to the left" she explained with a smile.

"Thank you" the three hooded character said in unison.

TIMESKIP~ (not bothered to write! :P cause i'm too lazy!)

MAKAROV P.O.V

*KNOCK* *KNOCK*

"Come in" I said annoyed by the mountains of complaint from the Magic Councils. "Those damn brats" I whispered.

The door opened and revealed 3 hooded characters. My eyes widen. I could sense a large amount of magical energy omitting from all of them but mainly from the tallest hooded character.

"Who are you?" I asked with a threatening voice.

"Don't you remember me?" asked the tallest one.

The hooded character removed her hood to reveal...Lucy Heartfilia.

The other two smaller characters followed the tallest and revealed their hood to reveal...a twin.

"EEEKKK!" I screamed. It was so loud that the whole guild would be able to hear but after the three hooded characters went into the Master's room, they continued to party for Lissana and Natsu's dating anniversary.

"Master, I'm back!" smiled Lucy.

Tears started to gush down my eyes as one of my child has returned.

I missed you so much!" I said.

"Master, please stop, my children, they're looking" said Lucy.

"Oops, sorry!" I said.

"Who is these 2 brats?" I asked as they stared at me with the most loving eyes.

"They are my kids." said Lucy.

**FIN~**

**Sorry for any mistakes! Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

**Arigato for your reviews!**

**Please R&R and Gomenosai for any mistakes!**

_PREVIOUSLY:_

_"Master, I'm back!" smiled Lucy._

_Tears started to gush down my eyes as one of my child has returned._

_I missed you so much!" I said._

_"Master, please stop, my children, they're looking" said Lucy._

_"Oops, sorry!" I said._

_"Who is these 2 brats?" I asked as they stared at me with the most loving eyes._

_"They are my kids." said Lucy._

**CHAPTER 4**

MASTER P.O.V

"NANI?!" I screamed. OH yea, I forgot that the reason why she left was because she was pregnant. I turned to her and apologised for the outburst. After that, several awkward moments passed.

*COUGH* *COUGH*

"So...Are you joining Fairy Tail?" I asked gruffly.

She lowered her head and whispered a quiet 'yes'

"But why?", I asked with curiosity. "Not that I don't want you or anything!" I replied quickly.

Lucy smiled. "I know, Master." she responded with her usual cheerful voice.

"But are you going to tell Natsu about the umhh...kids?" I asked worriedly.

"I don't know" she whispered as she lowered her head in shame once again.

"Don't worry my child, Fairy Tail missed you!" I said with a genuine smile.

"Arigato Master but I want to disguise myself and my two offsprings." Said Lucy. "From now on call me 'Silia Kokoro' (random name).

"As you wish my child, and what are these two brat's name?" I asked.

"Ryu and Dora" Lucy answered back. "Ryu is the boy and Dora is the girl"

"Hi! Old man" they replied cheerful knowing that Master is a trustworthy person.

HAHAHAHAHA! I burst out laughing. Tears in my eyes and my head on my desk.

"S-Sorry" I said once I had recovered from the laugh. " Just call me Ji-Chan"

"Ok" replied the 2 brats.

"Welcome to Fairy Tail L- I mean Silia Kokoro and Ryu and Dora Kokoro! I exclaimed with misty eyes.

LUCY /SILIA P.O.V

"I'm back" I whispered at no one particular. Master smiled and gave me a thumbs up.

"Lucy, Ryu and Dora" said Master in a calm voice. "Please go down to Mira and receive your stamps. After that, we are going to PARTY!" grinned the old man.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Old man, I mean Jii-Chan" asked Ryu and Dora, " Aren't you too old to party?"

They knew it was rude but curiosity just got the best of them.

"Ryu, Dora!" snapped Lucy/Selia.

"Well...Fairy Tail is never too old or young to party!" he answered with his toothy old grin.

"Well...we'll go now" Lucy said as she started to exit the door, putting her hood on along with Ryu and Dora and going down the stares. They felt stares on their backs.

TIMESKIP~

LUCY/SELIA P.O.V

"Hi, are you Mira?" Selia/Lucy asked. I knew her name but I just have to act like I don't, I thought.

"Yes!" replied the always so cheerful Mirajane.

"We are the new guild members and we would like our stamps." I demanded.

Several guild member turned around and watched. Erza and Gray noticed as well.

Where would you like it?" asked Mirajane to the three of us.

"Pink and on my arm."(same place as Natsu) I said with a smile suddenly.

Mirajane stamped on my arm and I saw my brand new Fairy Tail insignia. After seeing it my eyes turned misty. I had missed Fairy Tail all these years whilst I was training.(Will be explained further in the story). I quickly wiped it when no one was looking.

Mirajane turned to Ryu and Dora.

"Where would you like yours?" asked Mirajane with a warm smile.

"Green please and on my arm."(same place as Lucy/selia and Natsu) said Ryu ever so sweetly.

*STAMP*

"There you go." said Mirajane.

"Thank you Sister Mira" replied Ryu.(Ryu is the kind of boy who is very sweet and is very understanding. Complete opposite of Dora)

Mirjane squealed from the mega cuteness. After a few minutes to recover, she turned to Dora and asked "Where would you like it sweety?"

"Lavender and on the same place as Mum and Ryu" said Dora looking away with a small tint of pink.

Mirajane smiled when she noticed it. (Well..of course she will notice, she's an S-class mage)

*STAMP*

"There you go." said Mirajane.

"Thanks" Dora muttered. (Dora is a very stubborn and stiff girl. She likes being warm and fizzy but she doesn't shows it like Erza.)

LUCY/SELIA P.O.V

Once we got our stamps, Gray and Erza came towards us.

"Hello, my name is Erza and I'm sorry about that misunderstanding" greeted Erza. She took out her hand for a handshake.

I took her hand and shaked it.

"Hi, my name is Selia Kokoro." I replied with a genuine smile.

"Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster." said Gray.

"Ehhhhh..your clothes" I said boredly.

"EHHH? WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?" Gray screamed and walked around the guild looking for his clothes.

Erza turned to my two kids. She looked at me and glanced at them. She blushed in embarrassment. I looked around confused.

"Well...Erza is dating Jellal and Jellal just proposed to her and she said she needed time to think" explained Mirajane from her bar while wiping a glass cup.

Ohhhh, I nodded.

"Hi! My name is Ryu" said the boy. "Nice to meet you, Sister Erza!" Erza instantly blushed when Ryu said 'Sister Erza'.

"Hello! My name is Dora" said Dora. She stretched her hand out for a handshake. Erza nodded and shook her hand.

Everyone started to chat and then suddenly a blue neko flew out of nowhere along with a Gray who has his clothes on.

NORMAL P.O.V

"Sorry about that" said Gray with a embarrassed blush. For some reason, he felt like wanting to impress that woman. She had the looks. She had a curvacious body and a wave long blonde hair which shone. She wore a lond skirt hiding most of her legs. She also had a sweater which covered her cleavage. Even with that, you can't deny that she looked like a goddess.

"Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster if you didn't know." Gray greeted.

"Hi, my name is Selia Kokoro and these two are my children." Lucy replied.

With that, Gray felt a sharp pang in his heart.

Lucy called out for them. Being dragon slayers, they were able to hear and quickly went to their mother.

"Say hi to Brother Gray." I said in a motherly voice.

"HI, BROTHER GRAY" they greeted.

"Hi!" I replied.

BEHIND A PILLAR

"Gray-sama" whispered a voice.

**FIN~**

**Sorry if it was short and sorry for any mistakes!**  
**I'm not bothered to write anymore. =3= I'm too lazy :P**

**Please R&R**

**Arigato!**


	5. Chapter 5

Konnichiwa Minna~

I realised just then that I forgot to write th disclaimer *face palm* Anyways, thank you for the reviews!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL!

Previously:

"Hi, my name is Gray Fullbuster if you didn't know." Gray greeted.

"Hi, my name is Selia Kokoro and these two are my children." Lucy replied.

With that, Gray felt a sharp pang in his heart.

Lucy called out for them. Being dragon slayers, they were able to hear and quickly went to their mother.

"Say hi to Brother Gray." I said in a motherly voice.

"HI, BROTHER GRAY" they greeted.

"Hi!" I replied.

BEHIND A PILLAR

"Gray-sama" whispered a voice.

CHAPTER 5

LUCY/SELIA P.O.V

Well, everything seems amazing at the guild. Nothings changed.

Happy flew towards me. "You look like Lucy." he commented. I sweatdropped fearing for the worst and hoping for the best.

But what surprised me was the fact that after Happy said the word 'Lucy', the whole guild went quiet. Mirajane was sobbing, Levy was crying on Gajeel's chest(since they're dating and all) and Gray and Erza just looked away with tears on the brink of their eyes.

Ryu and Dora looked at me. They knew about me and Fairy Tail and Natsu being their Father. When they saw the whole guild going silent and some of them even crying, their heads lowered in shame. I could tell that they felt guilty about keeping the secret but now they feel more guilty since the fact that Fairy Tail was sad. I was fighting back tears.

*THUD*

I looked over and there stood was the one and only...Natsu! With Lissana by his side.

I noticed Happy dropping his head. Natsu turned his head towards me.

"Whose this?" asked Natsu.

"Its our new guild member, flame-brain." responded Gray.

Then the guild returned normal. Mirajane wipped her tears and Levy went to the toliet to wash her face.

"What did you say?" threatened Natsu.

Before you knew it, they were spitting out insults at each other and glaring at each other until a certain scarlet mage stopped them.

"STOP!" Ordered Erza. "Or suffer the consequences!"

"A-Aye Sir!" they replied. With that, Erza went and orderd a strawberry cheesecake.

Happy looked at me and I smiled.

"Your weird."

"Umhh...Hi! My name is Selia Kokoro!" I introduced. I took Ryu and Dora's hand and nudged them forward.

"And this is Ryu" I said pointing at the boy. "This is Dora" I said pointing to the girl.

"Hiiii~ my name is Happy" greeted Happy.

"Hi! Your such a cute neko and look! You even got wings!" Exclaimed the twins simultanously.

Then they started a deep conversation. I felt a tap on my shoulder and I saw Levy and Gajeel.

"HI! My name is Levy, whats yours And this is Gajeel" She said whislt pointing at Gajeel.

"Hi, I'm selia Kokoro." I greeted. "Is this your boyfriend? You guys suit!" I commented with a large grin.

Levy blushed and Gajeel looked away with a tomato red face.

"So Selia, do you like books?" asked Levy trying to change the subject.

"Yea!" I replied. Then we started a deep conversation with Levy about books.

GRAY P.O.V

I saw Selia talking to Levy. Her laughs were like blessing from the gods. Wait- what? I thought. This is so messed up. And with that I sighed and walked towards Flame Brain.

"Yo Flame-brain!" I said as I walked towards Lissana and Natsu who was deep in a conversation.

"What do you want, Ice Princess?" He sneered back in annoyance of disrupting his and Lissana's conversation. (By the way if you didn't know, Lissana and Natsu are dating).

"Go and meet the new members!" I said.

"Ummhh sure" said Natsu. "Lissana come with me, lets meet the new guild members."

Natsu walked towards the new guild members and saw Happy. His expression hardened.

*SIGH*

FLASHBACK~

"Hey Happy!" said Natsu.

"Yea, Natsu?"

"I'm kicking you out of Team Natsu because your weak and a stupid talking cat."

"Natsu~ Its not funny and did you notice that Lucy isn't here? asked Happy.

Natsu isn't joking" said Lissana who suddenly came out of nowhere. "We're kicking out Gray and Erza as well!"

TIMESKIP~

GRAY P.O.V

They kicked Happy, Erza and I from Team Natsu. Happy was crying with Erza comforting him and I was destroying things. We stopped when Happy suddenly said, "Where's Lucy?"

We froze. Where is Lucy, I thought and I could see Erza was thinking the same thing. Without noticing, we rushed into Master's Office.

"Master, where's Lucy?" we asked.

"She's away on a mission" grunted Master.

"How come she didn't tell us?" I asked.

Master, please tell us."

"Aye!"

"She didn't want you to worry." He replied back.

"Oh" we said.

FLASHBACK END~

GRAY P.O.V

Since Lissana came back, Lucy went on a long mission, Team Natsu broke up and many things happened.

LUCY P.O.V

I was talking to Levy when I heard a 'Hi' from a certain pink-haired dragon slayer. I ignored it and continued chatting with Levy.

"HI!" bellowed Natsu, annoyed at me who was ignoring him. He felt Lissana stroking his arm telling him to calm down.

The guild was now staring at Natsu and me. "What do you want?" I asked. "Can't you see that I'm talking to someone."

"Sorry but I just wanted to introduce mys-" He was cut off from a certain Ryu and Dora.

"Shut up and leave my mum alone." Ryu and Dora said emitting dark auras.

FLASHBACK~

I was wondering around with a 9 months old baby. My stomach was huge and my spirits was taking care of me. I was gathering berries when I heard a loud moan. I walked towards the moan and saw a dragon. It had shiny silver scales with a warm stormy blue eyes. I could see that it was bleeding and I could see people surrounding it.

I felt really angry at them for hurting such beautiful creature. Without thinking, I jumped out of where I was hiding. "I summon thee, Gate of the Lion, LEO! Gate of the ram, ARIES, Gate of the twins, GEMINI, Gate of the maiden, VIRGO!

*POOF*

"What may I help you with Hime-san?" asked Loke.

"S-sorry but how may I help you?" asked Aries.

"How may we help?" said Gemini.

"Hime-san punishment?" asked Virgo.

"Please defeat these scoundrels." I said and immediately they sprang into action. In no time the scoundrels were defeated.

I turned towards the dragon and inspected for a wound. I saw a large purple mark. Oh my, I thought. Then I remembered a key that I found called Apollo'. I think he has healing abilities.

"I open thee, Gate of the sun god, APOLLO!" I summoned.

*POOF*

There, a young man of age around 25 around. He had a white creamy toga. His strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. He had leather sandals showing his toes. Many people would be like ewww, but Apollo's toes were perfect as expected from a god. He had charcoal eyes with tan skin.(Because he's the sun god and sun god have tans. =3= ) He had those leaf crowns(don't know what they're called!) His complexion was fiery and compassionate. (fiery, get it?)

"Yes? Master?" asked the man with a deep gruff voice.

"Please don't call me Master! I exclaimed. "Call me Lucy and would you please help this dragon?" I pleaded with irresistable puppy dog eyes.

"Yes, Lucy" was his reply and he started to heal the dragon. His magic was undeniably strong. It ommited a warm yellow light that started to rub against the wound gently which healed it. "Master, the wound will heal but give it time. Apart from that I think my job is done." And with that he poofed back to the celestial world before I could say a thank you. I touched Apollo's key which was orange with yellow graved designs. "Thank you" I whispered using the celestial telepathy. .

FIN~

I would like to quickly say that the idea about Apollo was not my idea but someone elses. Sorry but I can't remember that person's account name! If you know the 'Apollo idea' was yours please pm me so I can give you some credits for this. Sorry!  



	6. Chapter 6

**Konnichiwa Minna~**

** Please R&R and sorry for not updating for a while. I was terribly busy with my other stories! Please understand! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

_FLASHBACK~_

_I was wondering around with a 9 months old baby. My stomach was huge and my spirits was taking care of me. I was gathering berries when I heard a loud moan. I walked towards the moan and saw a dragon. It had shiny silver scales with a warm stormy blue eyes. I could see that it was bleeding and I could see people surrounding it._

_I felt really angry at them for hurting such beautiful creature. Without thinking, I jumped out of where I was hiding. "I summon thee, Gate of the Lion, LEO! Gate of the ram, ARIES, Gate of the twins, GEMINI, Gate of the maiden, VIRGO!_

_*POOF*_

_"What may I help you with Hime-san?" asked Loke._

_"S-sorry but how may I help you?" asked Aries._

_"How may we help?" said Gemini._

_"Hime-san punishment?" asked Virgo._

_"Please defeat these scoundrels." I said and immediately they sprang into action. In no time the scoundrels were defeated._

_I turned towards the dragon and inspected for a wound. I saw a large purple mark. Oh my, I thought. Then I remembered a key that I found called Apollo'. I think he has healing abilities._

_"I open thee, Gate of the sun god, APOLLO!" I summoned._

_*POOF*_

_There, a young man of age around 25 around. He had a white creamy toga. His strawberry blonde hair glistened in the sunlight. He had leather sandals showing his toes. Many people would be like ewww, but Apollo's toes were perfect as expected from a god. He had charcoal eyes with tan skin.(Because he's the sun god and sun god have tans. =3= ) He had those leaf crowns(don't know what they're called!) His complexion was fiery and compassionate. (fiery, get it?)_

_"Yes? Master?" asked the man with a deep gruff voice._

_"Please don't call me Master! I exclaimed. "Call me Lucy and would you please help this dragon?" I pleaded with irresistable puppy dog eyes._

_"Yes, Lucy" was his reply and he started to heal the dragon. His magic was undeniably strong. It ommited a warm yellow light that started to rub against the wound gently which healed it. "Master, the wound will heal but give it time. Apart from that I think my job is done." And with that he poofed back to the celestial world before I could say a thank you. I touched Apollo's key which was orange with yellow graved designs. "Thank you" I whispered using the celestial telepathy. ._

**CHAPTER 6**

"Your welcome, Lucy" said Apollo via Celestial Telepathy. I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and decided to take a quick nap.

TIME SKIP~

? P.O.V

Oww, I thought. I tried to move but I couldn't. I saw a large purple mark and it was slowly fading. AH, now I remember. I looked around and saw that all of the scoundrels were lying on the floor and then I saw a young maiden. Sleeping next to me. I suspected that she was the one who helped me. I sigh. I didn't like being indebt with someone especially a human.

I nudged the girl with my nose softly. I heard her moan.

LUCY P.O.V

I felt something nudge me. I moaned. I batted my eyebrows and saw the dragon. I looked at it in awe. I wiped my eyes, making sure it wasn't my imagination. We had an awkward silence and I decided to introduce myself.

"Hi, my name is Lucy Heartfilia! What's your name?" I asked politely.

"L-Lucy Heartfilia?" cried the dragon. It suddenly roared.

"Oh, hime-san I finally found you!" the dragon exclaimed. "And I am Kaidelo. Don't you remember me?"

"No, sorry. It doesn't ring any bells."

"Oh well. Thats what I expected. You are Lucy Heartfilia, princess of all dragons. I was your childhood friend Kaidelo. Your mother was the queen of Dragons. But then your father found out and was outraged. He didn't want you to be the princess of Dragon but he wanted you to marry a rich family so the Heartfilia family can earn more money. Greed took over him and he decided to wipe your memories." explained Kaidelo.

A tear escaped my eyes. I unconsciously hugged the Kaidelo.

"Lucy." Kaidelo said and he transformed into a human. "Why are you pregnant?"

_His human form was like kyo from fruits basket. If you didn't know, here's the link(I'm not bothered to explain it):_

_. /imgres?num=10&hl=en&safe=active&client=aff-maxthon-newtab&hs=PSI&channel=t1&authuser=0&tbm=isch&tbnid=QBsdyFFyoj2vnM:&imgrefurl= fruits_ &docid=PIoS4xJocWhMaM&imgurl= fruits_basket/kyo%25255B5_

An angered mark appeared and I whacked him.

"OWW! Your still as violent as ever!" he exclaimed. "Not to mention I'm hurt!" He pouted.

"Kaidelo, I'm sorry but that was really rude." I apologised. Kaidelo pouted.

"Its alright! I forgive you! And I'm sorry. But tell me what happened?"

I explained everything. From the day I ran into Natsu to the part where I had to take him to the hotel. His eyes were teary and he hugged me.

"I'm sorry!" he apologised.

"What for?" I asked puzzled.

"If I hadn't let you go so easily." he said.

"Don't worry! Kaidelo."

"Ummhhh...Kaidelo, can I ask you a favour?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you train me? So I can be stronger so I can protect me childrem?"

"Of course".

Flashback End~

LUCY P.O.V

I remember from that day on I was training with Kaidelo in the Dragon Realm and I met all the dragons including Igneel, Metalincana and Grandine. I trained and trained and now I'm really strong.

"Mum, you alright?" asked Dora. I snapped out of my trance. I nodded in reply.

"Mum, can me and Dora verse that pinky idiot?" Ryu asked.

"MY HAIR IS NOT PINK!" exclaimed Natsu.

"Shut up,Pinky!" shot Dora.

"Dora, Ryu! Mind your manners!" I responded. "And yes. You can battle ."

"Call me Natsu!" he cheered. I smiled. He hasn't changed a bit.

OUTSIDE THE GUILD.

Cana was holding bets. 90% voted for Natsu and 10% voted for Ryu and Dora. Levy, Juvia and Wendy felt sorry for the 12 year olds. But restricted themselves.

"I'm going to kick your sorry ass for what you did!" roared Ryu who was getting all emotional.

"You got that right, Pinky" jeered Dora.

"My hair is red! And what did I do?" Shouted Natsu. Lissana was cheering for him and was standing from the sidelines. She felt sorry for the kids knowing that Natsu is going to beat the cr** out of them.

Makarov was sitting on the stand and was holding a flag.

"LET THE BATTLE BEGIN!" announced Master Makarov.

**FIN~ **

** acutually wrote this chapter a long time ago and I forgot to update it! Sorry. Sorry for any mistakes.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**Wow long time no update. Hahaha. Just so you know, I will be updating once a week now. But every week I will be updating on different stories. So stay tuned minna! Anyways enjoy this chapter.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 7: GETTING READY FOR BATTLE**

**_NORMAL P.O.V_**

"Battle...BEGIN!", shouted Cana as she hit the gong. Wendy and Gajeel had to cover their ears from the loudness but Lucy/Silia just stood there watching...worriedly. Not for Ryu or Dora but for Natsu. Will he be able to match up to their strength?

_**MASTER P.O.V**_

I could see Natsu's idiotic smile. When Lisanna came back, it was like a whole new Natsu. I stared as they sparred. It was obvious that Natsu had the advantage and he was taking it. He is playing with them. But he doesn't know the Ryu and Dora masked their magic powers? Lucy herself might even beat me or the strongest wizard of the Ten Wizard Saints.

_**LUCY P.O.V **_

Natsu fought Ryu and Dora. Ryu and Dora are struggling but thats only because they aren't using their magic powers. They are just fighting with their bare fists. Becareful Natsu...

My eyes widen in fear as they started to prepare for THAT attack.

I stepped forward but restrained myself from running to the battle field to stop them.

"RYU! DORA! STOP!", I shouted.

But I knew they couldn't hear me. My voice was drowned out.

_**NORMAL P.O.V**_

"ROAR OF THE DOUBLE UNISON ULTRA ROAR!", shouted Ryu and Dora. A vortex of Ice, Fire and Earth elements shot towards Natsu. The roar itself was five times as large as Natsu's roar.

_**LUCY/SILIA P.O.V**_

I could tell it was a direct it as it flew to Natsu and aimed right on his stomach. Once the attack touched Natsu, the guild exploded from the impact. But luckily I summoned a shield.

Lisanna's eyes widen as tears welled up in her eyes.

The twins smirked and high-fived. While Lisanna ran to Natsu but I teleported there before her.

Once the smoke cleared, Natsu was flat on the hard ground. He wasn't even twitching.

I summoned Apollo.

"Hey Lucy!", he said in a cheerful manner but his smile fell when he saw Natsu. Apollo was one of my most supportive spirits when I told him about Natsu.

"Apollo...", I whispered. He nodded.

"I understand Lucy.", he said as he went to work to heal him. A warm aura omitted.

**FIN~ **

**Well I planned it to be longer but I cut out some parts. Now I don't feel like making Lisanna a bad character. Now she is my favourite character.**

**Minna please REVIEW! ^-^**

**Until next time,**  
**SecretMindOtaku7**


	8. Chapter 8

**Konnichiwa Minna~ **

**NOOOOOO! I updated the wrong chapter. Also I'm very sorry for not updating fast. Some reviewers are losing interests and I deeply apologise. I will try my best to update faster! Okay I deleted chapter 8 and now this is the official one. Please don't hate me! I love you guys so much! xoxo**

* * *

**-CHAPTER 8- YAY!**

**_NATSU P.O.V_**

I squinted my eyes. Where am I?

Suddenly I heard a soft sound.

"Apollo..."

Apollo? What? I'm confused. The voice seemed very familiar. I couldn't help but feel queasy. I know that sound from somewhere..

"I understand, Lucy."

My eyes widen. I jumped up. LUCY?! Suddenly my whole world erupted. Nothing seemed right. Lucy... Lucy... Lucy... That name sounded to so warm, so comforting.

"Lucy..." I mumbled. I looked around my surroundings. It was black.

"Wha-?"

But before I could finish what I was about to say, I was transported back to outside the guild, in the battle area.

"NATSU!" cried a voice. I jerked my head in annoyance. What an annoying voice!

Suddenly she jumped on to me causing me to tumble onto the hard ground. She dug her head into my shoulders. I could feel my shirt getting wet. Was she crying?

I was about to as who she was, but she lifted her head. It was Lisanna. Tears were streaming down her face.

"Natsu.." she mumbled softly. I managed a weak smile.

"HA! You weakling!" shouted a faraway voice. I turned and saw Ryu who was laughing to himself and Dora who was smirking to herself.

I looked around. Everyone was crowding over me.

"Are you okay, Natsu?" asked Gramps. I simply nodded. He nodded in reply.

"Okay. The winners are RYU AND DORA!"

Everyone cheered except for Lisanna who shot daggers at them.

I quickly regained posture and leapt up which surprised Lisanna.

"Natsu, you should get some res-"

She was cut off by my laugh. "HAHAHAHAHA, that was a good fight. But just so you know, I LET YOU WIN!"

Ryu and Dora turned towards me. They smiled.

"YEA RIGHT!" they screamed in unison.

Before long, we got into a mini fight.'

_**LUCY/ SILIA P.O.V**_

"Apollo. You can go back now." I whispered. He disappeared.

I looked over to Ryu, Dora and Natsu. They seemed to be having fun. Yes they were arguing but maybe its their way of bonding.

Despite that, I cannot let Natsu know our true identities. I know him well. He WILL try to steal them away from me and Lisanna.. I don't know what she would do it she found out and I don't want to know.

_**~TIME SKIP~ NATSU AND GRAY**_

_**NATSU P.O.V**_

"You know, flame brain, you better thank Silia. She healed you." said Gray calmly.

"She did?" I asked in disbelief and cheerfully.

"Yea she summoned Apollo. She's just like Lucy. But she's heaps stronger."

My eyes widen. Apollo? Lucy? It was the same as the vision.

"Could she be Lucy?" I said to myself quietly but Gray heard.

"No. She will never return." replied Gray.

_**GRAY P.O.V**_

"No. She will never return." I replied... Because of you. But I kept that to myself. Maybe its possible. But Silia has children.

"Just go thank her." I said irritatedly. In a blink of an eye Natsu ran off looking for her. Typical.

**~FIN~**

**Short chapter again. I have NO inspiration. PM me if you have any suggestions!**

**Until next time, SecretMindOtaku~**


End file.
